


Dinosaur Sandwiches

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: It all started with dinosaur-shaped sandwiches.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 14
Kudos: 237





	Dinosaur Sandwiches

Andrea was sat at her desk double-checking the schedule for the following week whilst Emily was out of the office running various errands. 

“Why don’t I have dinosaur sandwiches?” Miranda asked randomly as she approached Andrea’s desk as soon as Emily had left to run an errand. 

Andrea looked up with confusion, “You want dinosaur sandwiches? Should I get Emily to pick some up on her way back?” 

“No, why don’t you make me dinosaur sandwiches?” Miranda asked again. 

Andrea looked even more confused. 

Miranda turned her phone and around and showed Andrea her own Facebook page, “You just posted this, ignoring the fact you’ve been on Facebook at work, why don’t I have dinosaur sandwiches?” 

“That post wasn’t serious, and anyways it says if we were married... we aren’t married,” Andrea responded. 

“Fine, we can go to the registry office tonight and tomorrow I would like dinosaur sandwiches,” she answered with finality to what she said as she turned to walk away. 

Andrea reached out and grabbed her arm, “You did *not* just propose to me for sandwiches.” 

“I believe I did,” came the simple response. 

“Nope, I’m not accepting it. I’ll make you sandwiches but we are not getting married tonight...” Andrea replied with a raised eyebrow that rivalled Miranda’s. 

“Fine. Dinosaur sandwiches tomorrow but we can still discuss the wedding,” Miranda said softly. 

Andrea nodded. 

Miranda returned to her office and Andrea was sat shaking her head in disbelief. 

Emily entered and looked at her, “What has she done now?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Andrea replied with a shake of her head and a sigh. 

Emily rolled her eyes, “Fine, don’t tell me.” She was not that happy with the fact that the other assistant was keeping something from her but there was not much that she could do about that in that very moment. She knew, however, that if it was something important then she would know. 

The next day in the office, Emily noticed something strange. She looked over at Miranda who was sat in her office eating her lunch. She appeared to be smiling. Strange. Emily wondered why the woman would be smiling as she ate her lunch. Then she spotted it. Something even stranger. 

“Why is Miranda eating dinosaur-shaped sandwiches? Did she accidentally take the girls’ lunch?” Emily whispered across the office to the other assistant.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Came the simple response from Andrea who then chuckled lightly and smirked slightly. 

Emily rolled her eyes at the other woman, “It’s your doing, isn’t it?” 

Andrea laughed, “She asked for them.” 

“Yeah, right,” Emily responded with a roll of her eyes before she got back to her computer, “Did the twins put you up to that?” 

“I told you that you wouldn’t believe me,” Andrea commented before she returned to her work. 

Later that evening, Miranda was at the townhouse waiting for Andrea to arrive with the book. As soon as she heard the door open and close, she softly called out, “Andrea!”

Quickly, Andrea slid from her shoes and placed the dry cleaning items into the closet before she made her way, very slowly, up the stairs towards where she had heard the woman’s voice calling her from. 

“Where are you?” Andrea called out. 

“In the den,” Miranda replied with a smile that she could not see. 

When Andrea entered the den, she was met with the sight of the girls, “Andrea, I have spoken to the girls about the wedding, they have suggested next weekend as they are with their father this weekend.” 

“Next… weekend?” Andrea questioned. 

“Yes,” Miranda answered simply. 

“You want to marry me next weekend?” The woman then questioned. 

Miranda looked at her as if she had grown another head and frowned slightly before she answered, “Yes, have you smacked your little head on the pavement?”

Andrea shook her head, “No, it’s just a… surprise. I didn’t think you were being serious about the proposal.” 

“You made me dinosaur sandwiches,” Miranda replied with a raised eyebrow. 

Andrea laughed, “Is this all because of dinosaur-shaped sandwiches?” 

Miranda blushed slightly before she looked away for a moment but it did not take her long before she had stood up and moved closer to the other woman, “No, it is not… not just because of the sandwiches, my Andrea.” 

Andrea watched the other woman carefully, studying the woman’s body language and facial expressions to try and work out what would happen next. 

“I love you, my Andrea and I have for a long time now,” Miranda admitted before expanding on what she was saying, “We have been dating secretly for nearly three months now and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else that I have dated. I hate that you go back to your own apartment and I hate that you aren’t my plus one to these events so I would very much like for us to get married as soon as possible.” 

Andrea nodded, “We’ve only been dating secretly so that the press wouldn’t find out and that’s why I can’t be your plus one at those events or stay here all the time because someone would notice.” 

“I don’t care about the press or any of that,” Miranda said firmly as she moved even closer to the other woman, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the girls, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” As she said it she produced a ring from her pocket and opened the box, revealing the piece of jewellery for Andrea to look at before taking a knee in front of the woman.

Andrea was silent as she stared at the ring in surprise, she had not expected there to be a ring. 

“Please be our stepmother, Andy?” Caroline asked her as she joined her mother on the floor. 

“Please!” Cassidy added as she joined her mother as well. 

Andrea grinned at the three of them and nodded, “Yes! Yes, I will marry you.” 

Miranda got up from the floor and embraced the other woman tightly before kissing her passionately. An embrace that very quickly turned into a group embrace with the twins latching on to their sides quite excitedly. 


End file.
